As described in PTL 1 (JP-A-2009-105107), since multiple devices configuring a component mounting line are required to cooperate between devices to perform operation such as a board conveyance, an operator manually inputs a node number indicating an arrangement order of the multiple devices to a computer managing the component mounting line or to each device, and generates equipment arrangement information indicating the arrangement order of the devices. However, when the operator manually inputs the node number, since there is a possibility that the node number will be erroneously input due to human error, in the invention described in PTL 1, a function for automatically generating the equipment arrangement information indicating the arrangement order of each device is provided.